The Return of the 3 Crazy People
by Kat4life
Summary: Hey people. Chapter 2 is up. This story is a mix of a whole bunch of things. Staring: Amy,Karina and of corse me( Caitlin). It has the Teen Titans also.
1. Introducing:

Hello peoples. I'm back yes I know but I had a lot of stuff to do im thinking of a comedy novel this time what do u think well I'm finally putting Karina yes that's right Karina in this story. Well hope u like it bye byes and Review plz, plz, plz, plz. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
  
Caitlin- Hello peoples and welcome to my new story Introducing Amy and Karina.  
  
Amy: Hello people I'm Amy writer of The Intern, Diana, Raven's Diary and many others.  
  
Karina: Hi I'm Karina writer of Teen Titans and the Lucky 5 Sing, Ask the Teen Titans and the Lucky 5, and Do the Math. Also Teen Titans and the Lucky 5.  
  
Caitlin: Well know that you know then lets get on with the story.  
  
Amy: I was thinking of another Sing Along but with famous songs  
  
Karina: Hey!!! How dare you say that.  
  
Caitlin: Hey you two don't start a fight now. Well I like that idea Amy.  
  
Amy: Thank You. I'm glad someone appreciates my ideas. ^^  
  
Caitlin: Since we all agree on this lets think.  
  
Karina: About???  
  
Caitlin: The Songs  
  
*Both Look at Amy*  
  
Amy: What?? *She slips something behind her back*  
  
Karina: She's hiding something * runs over to her and grabs it away*  
  
Amy: Hey give it back NOW!!!!  
  
Caitlin: Wow Amy where did u get this * Looking at the picture of Robin with out a shirt.  
  
Amy: Um never mind that lets bring out the characters.  
  
Caitlin: Fine introducing the  
  
Karina: TEEN  
  
Amy: TITANS Teen Titans: Hello  
  
Karina: Look Amy it's your Boyfriend  
  
Amy and Robin: *blush*  
  
Caitlin: That's it you two  
  
Amy: What did I do she started it  
  
Karina: Did NOT Liar  
  
Caitlin: OMG I'm surrounded by idiots  
  
Amy and Karina: Hey that's not nice  
  
Caitlin: I knew that would get your attention  
  
Raven: Can we get this over already?  
  
Beastboy: Ya lets get to the song  
  
Caitlin: Ok. *Walks over to the twirly thinging and starts turning it* Who's turn is it?  
  
Amy: Mine *sticks hand into the cart pulls a sheet of paper out* Today's song is Going Under by Evanescence.  
  
Caitlin: Wow what a coincidence your favorite band  
  
Amy: I know  
  
Karina: Ok Lets get started ok  
  
THE SONG  
  
Caitlin: now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
Amy: 50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
Karina: screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me (going under)  
  
Raven: don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
Starfire: maybe i'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
  
Raven: not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Karina: just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
Amy: i have died again  
  
Caitlin: i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
Karina: blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
Amy: so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Raven: always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
Starfire: so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
Raven: i have died again  
  
Amy: i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
Karina: so go on and scream  
  
Caitlin: scream at me i'm so far away  
  
Raven: i won't be broken again  
  
Starfire: i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
Caitlin: i have died again  
  
Karina: i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
All: i'm going under  
  
(going under) (going under)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Caitlin: Wow that was fun  
  
Amy: Ya  
  
Karina: Ya it was  
  
Caitlin: Well that's it for now  
  
Amy: Next week will be a story ^^  
  
Everyone: BYE FOR NOW 


	2. the package

Hi sorry for not writing in a long time. If u wants more u most review and don't count on the people who review over and over again unless you're that person (. So well here's the story you wanted. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Caitlin- well it's that time again welcome to the story extravaganza.  
  
Amy- Yes welcome to my haunted Palace  
  
Karina- OO' OHHH K  
  
Amy- what not my fault  
  
Caitlin- sure.. Now on to the story staring me  
  
Amy- Me  
  
Karina- and me Author's note- bold writing is Authors input.  
  
Place- Caitlin's House Time- 3:00 Date: July 8 --------------------------------------------------  
  
Caitlin, Karina, and Amy were all at their dorm being lazy. (Hey not cool we're not lazy). Then there was the ring of the doorbell. "I'll get it," shouted Karina. At the door was the mailman. "Here are your letters and a package for Miss Amy Candy corn, Will you please sign here and here," the mailman said indicating the places where to sign. The Karina shut the door and looked at the package mysteriously. "Hey Amy you have a package" shouted Karina. "Bring it here will you" said Amy. Karina walked into the TV room and gave Amy the package. "What do you suppose it is" asked Caitlin. Amy got a pen and slid the tip under the tape and it opened inside was a card and a gift. "Open the card Amy," said Caitlin. Amy opened the card "it said we shall be joining you shortly Amy". "What do u suppose that means?" asked Karina. Amy opened the gift it was a puzzle. "Maybe we have to figure the puzzle out to find what they want from you Amy," suggested Caitlin. So they worked on the puzzle when they finished the puzzle was a group of people 5 to be exact at the bottom there was 2 words TEEN- TITANS. "OMG, are you thinking what im thinking" Amy said.  
  
OMG HOW EXCITING WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT THIS MEANS. SIT TIGHT AND YOULL FIND OUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW MUHHHHHHH. 


End file.
